urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturne City series
Nocturne City series by Caitlin Kittredge. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF / paranormal crime-detective Series Description or Overview ✥ Welcome to Nocturne City, where werewolves, black magicians and witches prowl the streets at night. Homicide detective Luna Wilder must keep the peace—while living life as a werewolf. She's got some brutal cases to solve--ritualistic murders, magical gang wars--and then there's her distracting attraction to the wolfishly handsome Dmitri Sandovsky. This addictive series of dark urban fantasy is full of mystery, romance and thrills. ~ Macmillan: Series: Nocturne City and Goodreads | Nocturne City series ✥ BLURB: Welcome to Nocturne City, where werewolves, black magicians, and witches prowl the streets at night… Among them is Luna Wilder, a tough-as-nails police officer whose job is to keep the peace. As an Insoli werewolf, Luna travels without a pack and must rely on instinct alone. And she's just been assigned to find the ruthless killer behind a string of ritualistic murders—a killer with ties to an escaped demon found only in legend…until now. But when she investigates prime suspect Dmitri Sandovsky, she can't resist his wolfish charms. Pack leader of a dangerous clan of Redbacks, Dimitri sends her animal instincts into overdrive and threatens her fiercely-guarded independence. But Luna and Dimiri will need to rely on each other as they're plunged into an ancient demon underworld and pitted against an expert black magician with the power to enslave them for eternity. ~ Night Life ~ FF Lead's Species : Werewolf, Paranormal Police detective, Witch heritage Primary Supe : Weres, witches What Sets it Apart : Female werewolf police detective, later Swatt Team. Narrative Type and Narrators : First person narrative told by Luna Wilder, protagonist. Books in Series Nocturne City series: # Night Life (2008) # Pure Blood (2008) # Second Skin (2009) # Witch Craft (2009) # Daemon's Mark (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides 3.5. "Ginger" in Strange Brew (2009) (Sunny) Other Series by Authhor onsite * Black London series * Hellhound Chronicles series World Building Setting Nocturne City * An alternative present day where witches and werewolves (weres) are (somewhat) integrated into everyday society. Places: * Ghosttown; bad section of Nocturne * Fairlane * Cedar Hill * Meggoth * Hotel Raven * Fairlane * Skull * Belladonna * Lautrec * Waterfront Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-police-detective, werewolves, various weres, witches, Were-Wendigo, shadow-shape shifters, Daemons, magic, black magician, magical gang wars, serial were-killer, ancient demon underworld, selkies, trolls, harpies, Russian Mob, Glossary: * Insoli werewolf: one without a pack * Wendigo: shapeshifters made of smoke and shadow who drink the blood of their victims for strength—shapeshifting spiders. * Shadow Shapeshifters: Wendigo—band of shapeshifters made of smoke and shadow who drink the blood of their victims for strength, believed to exist only in legend—their leader is Lucas Kennuka. * Caster Witches: * Blood Witches: 'Groups & Organizations': * Supernatural Crime Squad (SCS): Freak Squad—Luna's squad that solves sure crimes (book 4) — paranormal investigative branch of the Nocturne police department; * CSU: ? * ATF: federal agency—Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms—Will Fagan is an agent * Redback Pack: alpha is Dmitri Sandovsky World ✥ The world is set in the fictional city of Nocturne City. The city exists somewhere in America, albeit an alternate world or timeline as real places are mentioned but werewolves and magic exists but no mention of vampires. ~ Fringe Magazine ✥ Night Life takes place in an alternative present day where witches and werewolves (weres) are (somewhat) integrated into everyday society. Luna Wilder is a packless were who also happens to be a tough, smart-talking city detective. In Night Life, she's investigating a string of ritualistic murders with a possible tie to the past of Nocturne City when she stumbles across Dmitri Sandovsky. Dmitri is the pack leader of a dangerous were clan as well as the prime suspect in Luna's current murder case, but he sends her senses into overdrive. Luna and Dimitry will have to reign in their inner animals and learn to work together to survive . . . let alone solve the mystery. ~ GR Reader Protagonist ✥ Luna Wilder works as a police detective but she’s also a werewolf. Made into one against her will when she was just fifteen, Luna fled the man who changed her and now lives as an Insoli: a werewolf with no pack, no rank, and no respect. ~ ✥ The protagonist, Luna Wilder, is a homicide detective with the Nocturne City PD as well as an Insoli, or pack less, werewolf. She's a balls-to-the-wall, pedal-to-the-metal, quick-to-flare adrenaline junkie. Luna is pretty hard headed and gutsy, and she has no problem going after the bad guys herself. She also has no problem being rescued once in awhile. Here we have a heroine that is vulnerable to death and damage, and getting help out of a jam is necessary sometimes. ~ Fringe Magazine ✥ Luna is a smart mouth, think-after-you-speak, kind of girl. She’s also an Insoli werewolf and treated with hostility by all other werewolves she comes across. Luna doesn’t let this crappy treatment hold her back, though and forges forward in her hunt to find a serial killer. ~ Scooper Speaks Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Caitlin Kittredge * Website: Caitlin Kittredge - Wikipedia * Genres: Urban Fantasy, YA Steampunk Bio: Caitlin Kittredge is the author of the Nocturne City and Black London series, as well as several short stories. She started writing novels at age 13, and after a few years writing screenplays, comic books and fan-fiction, she wrote Night Life, her debut novel. She is the proud owner of an English degree, two cats, a morbid imagination, a taste for black clothing, punk rock, and comic books. She’s lucky enough to write full time and watches far too many trashy horror movies. She lives in Olympia, Washington. ~ Caitlin Kittredge | Authors | Macmillan Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Chad Michael Ward * Source : Soullumination: COVER ART - INKED Anthology Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Macmillan — St. Martin's Paperbacks * Author Page: Caitlin Kittredge | Authors | Macmillan * Series Page: Macmillan: Series: Nocturne City: Books # Night Life: Bk-1: Paperback, 352 pages, March 4-2008—ISBN 0312948298 # Pure Blood: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Second Skin: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Witch Craft: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Daemon's Mark: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Night Life (2008): Welcome to Nocturne City, where werewolves, black magicians, and witches prowl the streets at night… Among them is Luna Wilder, a tough-as-nails police officer whose job is to keep the peace. As an Insoli werewolf, Luna travels without a pack and must rely on instinct alone. And she's just been assigned to find the ruthless killer behind a string of ritualistic murders—a killer with ties to an escaped demon found only in legend…until now. But when she investigates prime suspect Dmitri Sandovsky, she can't resist his wolfish charms. Pack leader of a dangerous clan of Redbacks, Dimitri sends her animal instincts into overdrive and threatens her fiercely-guarded independence. But Luna and Dimiri will need to rely on each other as they're plunged into an ancient demon underworld and pitted against an expert black magician with the power to enslave them for eternity. ~ Night Life (Nocturne City, book 1) by Caitlin Kittredge, FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Pure Blood (2008): In the shadows of Nocturne City, witches lurk and demons prowl, and homicide detective Luna Wilder must keep the peace--while living life as a werewolf. Now bodies are turning up all over town, the brutal murders linked by a cryptic message: We see with empty eyes... To make matters worse for Luna, she can't get wolfishly handsome Dmitri Sandovsky out of her mind. The last time he helped her with a case, Dmitri suffered a demon bite that infected him with a mysterious illness...and now his pack elders have forbidden him from associating with Luna. But she'll need his help when high-level witches start turning up slaughtered. Because a war is brewing between rival clans of blood witches and caster witches--a magical gang war with the power to burn Nocturne City to the ground. ~ Goodreads | Pure Blood (Nocturne City, #2) by Caitlin Kittredge ✤ BOOK THREE—Second Skin (2009): When werewolves from Nocturne City’s oldest packs start showing up shot through the head execution-style, police officer Luna Wilder must find out what’s killing them and why…before she becomes the next victim. Luna traces the killings to a band of shapeshifters made of smoke and shadow who drink the blood of their victims for strength. Believed to exist only in legend, their race is all too real—and now their leader, Lucas Kennuka, is out to wrest Luna’s heart from her beloved Dmitri. To make matters worse, Dmitri is suffering from a mysterious illness brought on by a demon bite, and his condition grows more grave with each passing day. Now Luna must rely on Lucas to defeat an invisible enemy—a serial were-killer bringing death and destruction to all who stand in its path… ~ Goodreads | Second Skin (Nocturne City, #3) by Caitlin Kittredge ✤ BOOK FOUR—Witch Craft (2009): Someone, or something, is setting fire to the homes of the city’s most infamous non-humans, racking up a body count that’s growing by the day. And strange, otherworldly creatures no one has seen before—selkies trolls and harpies—are causing chaos throughout the city. Racing to stop the carnage, Luna turns to sexy federal agent Will Fagin for help. As they work to uncover the source of the bloodshed, Luna’s attraction for Will deepens. But just as she learns Will’s darkest secret, Nocturne City is thrust into total chaos—leaving Luna and Will in a path of destruction they may not be able to stop…or survive. ~ Goodreads | Witch Craft (Nocturne City, #4) by Caitlin Kittredge ✤ BOOK FIVE—Daemon's Mark (2010): When the Dubois investigation turns up an unexpected connection to the Russian mob, Luna finds herself heading down a terrifying path of no return. Soon she is held captive by the very evil she hunts—one that reaches far across the borders of Nocturne City to the seedy brothels of Europe and beyond. Now, with street smarts, seduction, and a sixth-sense for danger as her only weapons, Luna will enlist the help of her former lover Dmitri—who has his own reasons for bringing down this crime ring—and risk it all in the ultimate showdown.~ Goodreads | Daemon's Mark (Nocturne City, #5) by Caitlin Kittredge First Sentences # Night Life (2008) — I smelled the girl's blood and saw her body in a pool of neon light. # Pure Blood (2008) — I'm not a patient person under the best of circumstances. # Second Skin (2009) — No one could help the jumper on the ledge. # Witch Craft (2009) — Chaos crept up on me like someone had tossed a stone into a pond. # Daemon's Mark (2010) — When you're a cop, you learn fast that any attempt at a nice evening out can and will be spoiled by a dead body. Quotes *Caitlin Kittredge Quotes (Author of The Iron Thorn) ~ GR *Nocturne City Series Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Night Life (Nocturne City, #1) by Caitlin Kittredge *Lists That Contain Pure Blood (Nocturne City, #2) by Caitlin Kittredge *Lists That Contain Second Skin (Nocturne City, #3) by Caitlin Kittredge *Lists That Contain Witch Craft (Nocturne City, #4) by Caitlin Kittredge *Lists That Contain Daemon's Mark (Nocturne City, #5) by Caitlin Kittredge Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Were Cops, PI Leads & Hunters: * Secret McQueen series * World of the Lupi series * Jane Yellowrock series * Crimson Moon series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Elemental Assassin series * Kate Daniels series * Siobhan Quinn series Were Leads: * Kitty Norville series * Alpha and Omega series * Women of the Otherworld series * Haven series * Shifters series Shadow beings: * Allie Beckstrom series * Edie Spence series * Half-Light City series * Phoenix Chronicles series * Shadow Reader Series * Shaede Assassin series * Shadow Saga series Witches: * Hollows series * Horngate Witches series * Guardian Witch series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Sisters of the Craft series * Baba Yaga series * Mortal Path series Para Cops & PIs: * Kara Gillian series * Prospero's War series (Dirty Magic) * Remy Chandler series * Victoria Nelson series Similar in general: * Sabina Kane series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series * Mercy Thompson series * Vampire Babylon series * Dark Swan Series * Walker Papers series (Urban Shaman series) * Jessie Shimmer series * Vampire Huntress Legend series See category links below for more See Also * Black London series * Hellhound Chronicles series * Caitlin Kittredge Anthologies: * Strange Brew * My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon * Those Who Fight Monsters * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites * Wild Side, The * Mammoth Romances series * Games Creatures Play ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * website closed ~ Author * Nocturne City series by Caitlin Kittredge ~ Goodreads * Caitlin Kittredge ~ FF * Nocturne City - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Nocturne City Series ~ Shelfari * Nocturne City Series | books tagged Nocturne City Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Nocturne City series by Caitlin Kittredge ~ FictFact * Caitlin Kittredge - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Caitlin Kittredge - Nocturne City Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog Books Online—free: *Caitlin Kittredge - Nocturne City 3 - Second Skin Summaries: *Mobilism :: View topic - Nocturne City series by Caitlin Kittredge (.PRC) (.ePUB) World, Characters, etc: *Nocturne City Series ~ Shelfari * Reviews: *Caitlin Kittredge | RT Book Reviews 1–Night Life (2008) *Night Life: Nocturne City #1 Review ~ The Fringe Magazine *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » Review: Night Life (Nocturne City #1) by Caitlin Kittredge *THE ROMANCE READER: Night Life: a Nocturne City novel by Caitlin Kittredge *Night Life by Caitlin Kittredge | Scooper Speaks * Night Life by Caitlin Kittredge ~ Fresh Ficiton 2–Pure Blood (2008) *Pure Blood: Nocturne City #2 Review ~ The Fringe Magazine *REVIEW: Pure Blood by Caitlin Kittredge - Dear Author *PURE BLOOD | RT Book Reviews *Darque Reviews: Pure Blood by Caitlin Kittredge * Pure Blood by Caitlin Kittredge ~ Fresh Ficiton 3–Second Skin (2009) *Second Skin by Caitlin Kittredge | Scooper Speaks *REVIEW: Second Skin by Caitlin Kittredge - Dear Author *Darque Reviews: Review - Second Skin by Caitlin Kittredge *ALL ABOUT ROMANCE (novels) reviews Second Skin by Caitlin Kittredge *Second Skin (Nocturne City, #3) by Caitlin Kittredge - Risingshadow * Second Skin by Caitlin Kittredge ~ Fresh Ficiton 4–Witch Craft (2009) *Witch Craft by Caitlin Kittredge ~ Fresh Ficiton *ParaNormalRomance: Witch Craft by Caitlin Kittredge Reviews 5–Daemon's Mark (2010) *Daemon’s Mark by Caitlin Kittredge | Bitten by Books *Review: Daemon’s Mark by Caitlin Kittredge Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Artist: * Chad Michael Ward (internal) * Chad Michael Ward - Summary Bibliography Author: * closed ~ Author's site *Gotham City - Live Journal *Caitlin Kittredge - Wikipedia *Caitlin Kittredge | Authors | Macmillan *Goodreads | Caitlin Kittredge (Author of The Iron Thorn) *Novelist Caitlin Kittredge - AMA : Fantasy Community, Fan Sites: *Caitlin Kittredge (caitkitt) on Twitter *(6) Caitlin Kittredge Gallery of Book Covers Night Life (Nocturne City -1) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|1. Night Life (2008—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1799478.Night_Life Pure Blood (Nocturne City #2) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|2. Pure Blood (2008—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2642445-pure-blood Second Skin (Nocturne City #3) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|3. Second Skin (2009—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4497883-second-skin Witch Craft (ebook-Nocturne City, #4) (Nocturne City #4).jpg|4. Witch Craft (eBook, 2009—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6257487-witch-craft Daemon's Mark (Nocturne City #5) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|5. Daemon's Mark (2010—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6924798-daemon-s-mark Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Mages Category:Magicians Category:Demons Category:Shadow and Mist Beings Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Selkies Category:Wendigo Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Harpies Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Noir UF Category:Female Lead Category:Series